Lover's Secret
by blackogd
Summary: Ben x Gwen. Ben and Gwen fall in love during their summer trip with Grandpa Max. Takes place in the Ben 10 era and contains sexual content. if your not above the age of 18 then you shouldn't be reading this.


Lover's Secrets

Chapter One: The Beginning

Gwen, Ben, and Grandpa Max hastily enter the Rustbucket to escape the rain.

"Where did this rain come from?" Ben asked as he heads towards the booth.

"We're in Washington dweeb; it rains practically every day." Gwen stated while looking in the Bathroom cabinets for a towel. Ben dismissed the insult.

"Grandpa reminds me again why we're here because it's obviously not for fun?" Ben said tiredly.

"I thought it might be fun taking you guys camping in the forest before we head towards Seattle." Gwen got a towel and threw another to Grandpa. Ben gets up to get his own bumping his shoulder against Gwen's knocking her against the counter.

"Watch it!" Gwen rubbed her shoulder.

"Sorry it's hard to move around people when you're in a small RV like this one." Ben said coyly.

"Now now don't make me regret bringing you guys here. We're only staying for two days and then we'll stay in a hotel. So until then get along or I'll put you both in the same room for the rest of the summer." Ben and Gwen looked angrily at each other. Grandpa pulls out a poncho and a fishing rod out of the closet.

"You're going back out there?" Ben said curiously.

"Of course how else are we going to have dinner? Since there's only one poncho you guys will have to stay inside. Behave and maybe we'll have some fish from the stream nearby for dinner." Grandpa left the RV and Ben locked the door behind him.

Ben sat back in the booth and looks out of the window to see if Grandpa is out of sight.

"Is he gone?" Gwen asked. Ben kept looking through the window.

"Ok he's gone." Ben closed the curtains and looked towards Gwen only to see that Gwen was naked in front of him. Ben smiled deviously.

"I was hoping you were going to do a strip tease this time." Gwen smirked

"Firstly it doesn't take much to get you excited so why would I waste our time together just to give you blue balls and secondly this isn't your night; it's mine." Gwen sat on the opposite side of the booth. She raises one of her legs and began rubbing her foot against Ben's crotch through his pants.

"See you're already hard as a rock." Ben chuckled and raised his arms.

"You caught me." Gwen then used her toes to grab the zipper and teasingly unzipped his pants. As soon as Gwen was done unzipping his pants she felt something tapped on her foot. Gwen smiled and looked at Ben.

"Going commando are we? Well I guess it just makes things easier." Without warning Gwen began to stroke Ben's shaft with her foot. Ben shuttered from the sudden stimulation but soon after began to breathe heavier. Taking notice, Gwen decided to use her other foot but not to rub against Ben's member instead she used it to press against his sack. Ben winced and let out a moan.

"If I didn't know better I would have to say you're enjoying this and there's no point in lying because you dicks pulsing underneath my foot." Ben didn't respond. Gwen continued until she felt his sack retract. She then stopped and got out of the booth.

"Get up and take off all of your clothes slowly." Gwen calmly demanded. Ben complied and Gwen watched lustfully as Ben stripped in front of her.

"Your right Ben having someone strip in front of you is really a turn on." Gwen chuckled. Once Ben was fully naked Gwen leaned over the table and spread her legs apart. Gwen turned her head towards Ben.

"Let's make a deal. I'll let you come but you have to make me cum. Deal?" Ben nodded

"Now get on your knees and eat me out. Also to prevent you from jerking off I want your hands touching my body at all time if you don't the deals off." Ben nodded and got right to work. He placed his hands on Gwen's cheeks to spread them apart and then he began to eat her out. Once his face was in the right position one of his hands trailed his fingers down, around Gwen's inner thigh and stop at Gwen's clit. He began to rub ferociously and it made Gwen let out a loud moan. Gwen started to breathe heavily.

"Nice try Ben but it's going to take a lot more than that to make me cum." Ben continued stimulating her clit. He began to slide his hand up Gwen's side all the way up to her breast. He moved his hand until Gwen's nipple was in between his middle and index finger and began to close his hand until her nipple was pinched. He then began to knead her breast and every now Ben would pull on her nipple. Gwen arched her back and let out a satisfying moan. Ben eagerly lapped up her juices until Gwen's climax subsided.

"Well done Ben." Gwen said breathlessly as she got up and sat on the edge of the table. Ben got up off of his knees.

"I guess you want your rewards right." Ben smiled.

"Well I did make you cum pretty hard." Gwen sighed and got on her knees.

"Don't get so full of yourself. I had to force myself to come because you would take" Gwen began to lick Ben's shaft from base to tip until it was nice and slick. She then inserted it into her mouth and began sucking on his member. It didn't last long because Ben has been on the edge for a while now. He came in Gwen's mouth and to his surprise she swallowed it eagerly.

"Don't get use to that Ben. I only did that because you did a good job." Gwen said while getting up off the floor.

"Now lets " Gwen stopped as she heard the doorknob jiggle.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Can someone let me in? I got dinner here and I liked to eat before it gets too late." Gwen stealthily went to the bedroom to put some dry clothes on. Ben on the other hand put on the clothes that were on the floor and answered the door. Grandpa got in the RV and placed the poncho and fishing rod back in their respective places.

"Ben why are you still in your wet clothes? Go and change before you catch a cold."

"Why it's just water." Gwen came out of the bedroom with her dry clothes on.

"It's pointless trying to talk sense into him Grandpa. He just too thick headed." Ben looks at Gwen and points at his head.

"This thick skull has saved the world more times than that big brain of yours ever has and until you start being I suggest you start respecting this thick skull." Grandpa sighed.

"You guys set the tables up and by the time you're done I'll have dinner." Ben and Gwen then got the plates and silverware out and started to set the table.

Later that night.

Gwen and Ben were lying in their own beds waiting to fall asleep.

"Hey Ben, are you asleep yet?" Gwen whispered.

"I am now what do you want?" Ben said groggily.

"Do you remember our first time together?" Ben paused.

"What brought this up?" Ben said curiously.

"I was just thinking that's all." Gwen got out of her bed and climb into Ben's.

"What are you doing? If Grandpa comes in he will find out." Ben whispered.

"I don't like sleeping alone. Just let me stay here for a while." Gwen moved closer towards Ben. Ben wraps his arm around Gwen and pulls her into an embrace. Ben slowly falls asleep with Gwen in his arms.

End of Chapter One.

Author's note

Hey guys it's been at least a month since I finished The Progress of Falling in Love and I hope you enjoy my new story. Like always any and all feedback will be greatly appreciated. I have decided to let you guys have a little more say into what goes into the story. So the first decision you guys have will be about what directions do you want the story to go and by that I mean do you want to continue forwards with the story or go back and explain how everything got the way they are. The one with the most tallies will win so make sure you leave a comment with your answer.


End file.
